


【戬空】abo孕期

by Leoswift



Category: ABO - Fandom, 孙悟空 - Fandom, 西游记
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 19:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14817860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leoswift/pseuds/Leoswift





	【戬空】abo孕期

ooc

孙悟空本来就用不惯筷子，心不在焉地夹起几粒米，还没送到嘴里就掉光了。  
杨戬再旁看着，凑近了轻声问他：“今天的饭不合胃口？还是哪里不舒服？”  
孙悟空瞥了他一眼。  
“没食欲也多少吃一点吧，等过后我去给你寻些开脾理气的药来。”杨戬去给他盛汤，拿着勺子突然一抖，把一点热汤洒在端碗的手上。  
杨戬眉梢抖了抖，稳稳地放下碗，擦了擦手伸到桌下，握住在自己kua下作乱的猴爪子，朝孙悟空投去质问的目光。  
他怕抓疼了孙悟空，握的不紧，猴爪子在他掌心里画着圈，干燥的手掌冒出些汗意来。  
“我饿……”孙悟空舔了舔唇，眼神发亮的看着他。  
“那就吃饭。”杨戬板着脸把猴爪子拉回桌面上，端起碗舀了一勺汤送到他嘴边。  
孙悟空咬住勺子，喝干了汤却不松开，鲜红的舌尖缓缓舔过勺柄，含进去又吐出来，还一边抬着眼看他。  
杨戬的表情有些崩裂。  
这个妖猴！  
“是不是有糖点熟了，”八戒粗犷的声音忽然插进来，两人扭头，见猪盯着他们这边语气意味深长，“好、甜、的、味、道、呀。”  
杨戬这才惊觉整个房间里都是孙悟空的信息素。好在唐三藏和早早用完了并不在场，沙僧也陪着离开了，只剩下猪八戒厚着脸皮赖下来嚷嚷着处理剩饭。  
猴子面皮一红，推开桌子乒乒乓乓的奔回卧房。  
猪慢悠悠的夹了一筷子菜放在嘴里嚼：“传闻二郎神骁勇善~战，啧啧……”  
杨戬黑着脸忍下杀意，冷冷开口：“前三个月胎位不固。”  
之所以没有动手，是杨戬觉得这猪头经历的风月事多，或许知道有什么纾解法子。想“请教”一下，正斟酌如何开口，就听见猪说：“那可是猴哥跟你这三眼怪的崽子，哪有那么娇气。”  
“我说三只眼，你这乾元怎么当的，就能这么晾着自家坤泽？刚刚要不是俺还在，猴哥他都能把你裤子扒下来了。”  
“你就不怕他憋久了踹了你找别人去？就算是被标记了，觊觎猴哥的可大有人在呢。”  
“诶，现在就咱俩，你悄悄交个底儿，是不是出去办公的时候受了伤不举了？要真是你就趁早……”  
杨戬当啷一下把三尖刀拍在桌上，猪八戒立刻噤声。  
杨戬揉了揉发疼的脑壳，自己当真是被猴子的信息素影响了，怎么会觉得可以请教这个嘴贱又说话不着四六的猪！谁知道他是不是存着堕了自家孩儿的歹心！  
杨戬收了兵器，重新舀了一碗汤端着进了卧房，留下猪头收拾那一桌狼藉。  
杨戬推门进来就闻到空气中浓郁的信息素。  
蹙眉走近床榻，薄薄的丝被鼓起一团，微微动着。  
杨戬觉得脑仁突突直跳，放下碗扶了扶额头，掀开那团丝被，就好像揭开一盘热腾腾的美味佳肴。  
纵然早有准备，杨戬还是觉得这视觉冲击有点过于香yan了。  
那泼猴身上一丝不挂的，一手搭在胸前，一手在揉弄着xia身，灵活长尾隐匿在gu缝间一拱一曲的，隐约有咕叽水声冒出来。  
“杨戬……”孙悟空脸被蒸的通红，半眯着水光潋滟的金瞳，“帮我……呃呜……”  
捅对地方了。  
“你知不知道，坤泽私行yin乐，是该被家法处置的？”杨戬眼神晦暗，弯下腰一手撑在孙悟空身侧，一手勾着猴子尾巴把它从销魂窟里缓缓拽出。  
“呃……嗯……”孙悟空咬着唇泄出几声喘息，xue肉不舍地挽留着尾巴，在它被扯出之后不满地收缩着，挤出一股透明粘液来。  
“什么……哈……什么家法？”孙悟空一条腿搭在杨戬腰上，去扯他的腰带。  
杨戬单手钳住两只纤细的手腕拎到孙悟空头顶按住，在他唇上轻啄了一下：“合该被绑起来艹哭的。”  
孙悟空眼里燃起一丛小火苗。  
“但念在孩儿缘故上，这次本君先给你记下了。”  
“可俺想……唔……”  
不满的话被一个深吻堵住，浓郁的信息素让他一时忘了自己想说什么，只顾上贪婪地吮吸。  
杨戬一手托着他的臀揉捏，指尖陷入gu缝间，另一只手抚弄着胸前两点，缓缓下滑，在腰腹间稍事停留后摸上挺立的yang物套弄。  
孙悟空被解放了双手，搂着杨戬的脖子恨不得挂在他身上，湿漉漉的尾巴也缠着他的手腕，后xue卯着劲吮吸杨戬的指尖，迫不及待的想要什么东西狠狠的填满进来。  
杨戬摸着湿软那处，同时挤进去三根手指，孙悟空含着他的嘴唇发出一声愉悦的闷哼。  
孙悟空那点不深，手指有节律地撩拨着，很快整个猴子就颤抖着，yong道一阵阵缩紧，前面也一跳一跳地马上要出精。  
“嗯……杨戬！杨戬你……别、哈……”孙悟空清醒了些，在接吻间隙叫他，“我不想……”  
察觉到孙悟空快到了，杨戬加快抚弄他前后min感处的速度，感受着这具身体在他手下越来越紧绷颤栗。  
“呜嗯——”  
孙悟空饮泣一声，身寸的不情不愿。  
“好了。”杨戬如释重负的长叹一口气，抽出湿漉漉的手指正待起身，却被猴子两条腿挂在腰上拽住。  
“不够，这样不够！”暂时的情yu确实度过去了，但孙悟空觉得心里那个不满足的缺口变得更大了。  
“别胡闹，孩儿……”杨戬看着那水润杏眸委屈埋怨又气恼地瞪着他，本来就憋的胀疼的孽物马上就要不受控制了，“乖，听话。”  
说完下一瞬就在孙悟空眼前消失。  
“……杨戬！”  
“姓杨的你又这样敷衍俺老孙！”  
“之前发起情来跟个畜生似的，现在装什么假正经！”  
“你信不信！姓杨的你信不信我堕了你的种找别人去！！”  
孙悟空气哼哼的，把床头的木碗摔到门上，汤撒了一地。

 

杨戬不要求孙悟空遵循那些三从四德的条条框框，可以忍他有孕以来变得愈发反复无常的暴烈性子，猴子口无遮拦，动不动就叫嚣着“堕了他的种”，杨戬也是好声好气的哄着，从没跟他黑过脸。  
他暗自告诉自己，就当这九个月是历练修行了。然而他还是低估了这泼猴挖掘自己底线的“本事”。  
杨戬急匆匆办完公赶回来，还没走到门前，就被房里传出的声音敲在原地。  
“再用点力……嗯~呆子……”  
“是这样吗猴哥？”  
“等等，就是、啊就这样……舒服……”  
杨戬听着，不觉三只眼都快要鼓出来了。  
孙悟空酸爽地叹息一声，门忽然被砰的一声破开，还不等看清门口人影，一柄利刃冲破尘屑朝猪八戒砍来。  
孙悟空早有准备似的，一翻手腕幻出金色铁棒，四两拨千斤的巧劲儿把那两万来斤沉的三尖刀拨开。神器相撞发出一声震耳嗡鸣。  
“你想杀了他么。”孙悟空翻了个白眼收起金箍棒，甩了甩手。  
纵使刚刚没有硬抗下那一击，也被震得虎口发麻，杨二郎方才显然是动了杀心。  
杨戬不答话，抓着三尖两刃刀，手臂鼓着青筋。  
“那什么猴哥时候也不早了我就先回去了你好生歇息。”猪八戒小心翼翼的绕过杨戬，见他盯着猴子没有追究自己的意思，赶忙溜之大吉。  
在猴子身上吃够了豆腐，鬼门关溜一遭也算是赚了，猪八戒心里暗爽。  
猪一走，房间里气氛变得更紧张了。或许三只眼瞪人威力确实更大，孙悟空被杨戬泛红的眼神盯得有些莫名有些心虚起来。  
翘起腿来晃着脚做不在意的样子：“干嘛，想打架？”  
孙悟空看着杨戬小山似的压近，喉头滚了滚。  
“猪八戒来房里作甚？”杨戬抓住他乱晃的脚，沉声问。  
孙悟空挣开他的手，一副死猪不怕开水烫的样子：“给你上你又不肯，还不兴爷爷找别人啊。”  
“你这泼猴……”为了激他什么都敢说！  
“诶诶诶你干什么！”孙悟空被杨戬按倒在床上的时候惊呼一声，好像被吓着了似的，却把脸撇开露出个计划通的偷笑。  
杨戬三只眼瞪着他，打又打不得，骂人他又不会，况且这泼猴没心没肺，就算被骂在他听来也无关痛痒。  
气的脑壳疼，真想狠狠艹他一顿，艹得他哭喊求饶，再不敢勾搭别人！  
可偏偏这猴子怀着他的娃娃，杨二郎栽得死死的。  
无奈正要起身的时候，被孙悟空一把捞住脖子，眨巴眨巴眼看着他。  
杨戬看着他卖乖，火气拦不住泄了大半，但还是板着脸，压着声音：“没完了是不是？”  
孙悟空笑嘻嘻的，直视着他的眼睛，语调打着转儿勾他：“没完，不能完。”  
杨戬深吸了一口甜香味儿，嗓音略哑：“前三个月，胎位唔——”  
话没说完，就被孙悟空含住他的唇。杨戬本来清亮的瞳仁像是打翻了墨盒，一时间晕染混沌，脑内名为理智的那根弦在颤巍巍绷了两月余之后，嗡的断了。  
信息素在封闭的小空间里暴涨，清冽的雪水和甜腻的桃蜜味纠缠着，温度不停攀升。  
吻了一会儿，杨戬捏着猴子的脸颊让两人分开，看着他迷蒙不满的眼神缓缓开口：“本君今日得振振夫纲。”  
“……唔？”  
“是否该找些《坤则》、《妻训》之类的书给你好好背背？”  
“好，背……”孙悟空不听他说了什么，只是敷衍答应着，急切的去拉扯杨戬的腰带。  
杨戬刚从外面办公回来，衣服穿得繁琐，孙悟空眼眶被情yu蒸的雾蒙蒙看不清楚盘龙带上的扣锁，急的鼻尖冒汗，刚想用蛮力扯开就被杨戬握住爪子。  
“杨戬！！”  
“本君说了，今日得好好立立规矩。”  
“立你大爷的狗屁规矩！你再欺负人……唔！别……”敏/感的ru尖被人掐住，尖锐的快/感伴着疼痛蹿升，孙悟空浑身绷紧，后面又挤出一股水儿来。  
“松了你，不准再乱动。否则本君就走了。”  
孙悟空怒瞪着他片刻，委委屈屈的点了头。  
杨戬努力压下嘴角弧度，把猴爪子按在孙悟空头两侧，去解他的衣服。  
原本平坦紧实的小腹已经微微显出一个圆滑的弧度，淡粉色皮肤覆着稀疏的金色绒毛，往下红彤彤湿漉漉的秀气yang物挺立着，又yin荡又要人命的可爱。  
杨戬轻轻摸了摸猴儿变得柔软的小腹，心也变得柔软，忍不住垂头吻了一吻。发冠垂绦扫过大腿/内/侧/敏/感的皮肤，惹得孙悟空一阵颤栗。  
“快点……受不了了……”孙悟空用尾巴去勾他的手腕。  
杨戬一手抚弄着猴根儿，另一手两指探进蜜罐子似的xue里搅和，挤出一股股清亮黏腻的蜜液。  
“你别又想拿手指敷衍我，金箍棒都比你好用嗯哈——”体//内那点被戳中的快//感生生截断了话语。  
“我小瞧你了，还用过金箍棒？”  
“不是……哈……”孙悟空脸颊通红，他本来想说随便是根死物棍子都比杨戬好用。金箍棒是他傍命的宝贝，怎会用来做这等亵//渎之事。  
“你快脱了裤子啊！”  
杨戬抽出湿漉漉的手指去解腰带，一边问：“你怎样舒服？”  
“啊？”  
“别伤着孩儿。”杨戬还是有所顾忌。  
孙悟空嫌了句啰嗦，翻过身趴在床上抬起臀，两腿分开撑着，让上身悬空，尾巴胡乱往后去勾杨戬，还嫌不够晃了晃屁股，“快点。”  
坤泽摆出最本能的求//欢姿势，没有乾元会无动于衷。  
杨戬一把抓住在他kua下胡乱撩动的毛尾巴绕了几下缠在臂上，提起来露出尾根处鲜红的入口。  
早就被打湿了，晶亮的粘液顺着大腿根往下滑，把金棕色的软毛泅成一缕缕深色。  
“快点啊，你石更不……啊！”孙悟空刚想回头看他，就被挤进来的巨//物烫软了身子。  
禁//欲了几个月，一时间两人都有点不太适应。  
……太紧了。  
杨戬忍住不敢动，半截露在外面被箍得发疼。  
“怎么样？”  
“……你、你动一动……”  
杨戬往外退了退，又缓缓进深了一截。  
“还好吗？”杨戬又停下来问他。  
“嗯，快点……”  
“这样呢？”杨戬在那个保守的深度缓缓磨蹭。  
“……啰嗦死了！你捅就是了！行不行！不行俺老孙找别人去！”  
孙悟空一张嘴没遮拦，什么都敢说。杨戬这边本来就忍得辛苦，被他一句给点炸了，也不再顾忌，一挺腰整根埋了进去。  
“呜！”孙悟空咬住被褥闷哼一声，捅深了隐隐有点疼，但完全可以被填满的快感掩盖过去。  
杨戬顾忌着胎儿，有意避开孙悟空的生殖腔，也自然避开了那处敏//感点。  
孙悟空觉得内//壁都被他磨生了火，但总是吊着到不了顶峰。  
孙悟空急死了，喘息间喊杨戬：“杨戬，杨戬……哈……你别老瞎捅啊！”  
“嗯？”  
“你碰碰我那里……”  
杨戬换了个角度，循着记忆戳了戳//肉//壁上那条缝。  
“呃嗯~”孙悟空声音立刻变了个调，整个腔道都收紧了死死裹着杨戬，“对，就是这儿……”  
生殖腔被微微戳开，嫩//肉//贪///婪的嘬吸着，引诱着他往更深的地方去。  
不行。  
杨戬咬破舌尖稳了稳神，退出一截，换了个角度顶进去，碾过那条缝隙却不进去。  
只是这样也让孙悟空爽的不行了。  
杨戬捅得不深，头部抵在生殖腔入口处快速研磨，引得//花rui处不停往外滚落露水，一张一翕的想把那巨//物诱进去填满自己。快感一点点攀升，总算到了顶端，前面也在杨戬灵活的侍弄下身寸出来。  
杨戬不在他抽//搐的腔道内多停留，抽身出来快速lu了几下，把浓//浆///洒在猴子股间。  
总算结束了这场不怎么尽兴的欢爱。

“累不累？”杨戬关切问着，一边去扶孙悟空的肩膀想让他翻过身来休息。触碰到有些紧绷的身体时，杨戬察觉出异样，急忙查探孙悟空的情况。  
“怎么了？”  
“没事没事，”孙悟空转过身，手搭在肚子上，蹙着眉勉强咧开嘴笑笑，“就是肚子，呃……突然有点疼。”  
“肚子疼？！”杨二郎脸上顿时没了血色，懊恼自责焦急担忧同时涌上心头，强迫自己冷静下来，用锦被裹了猴子一瞬消失。

兜率宫。  
太上老君表示自己活了这万把年纪还是头一次遇见这种情况。  
孙悟空光着身子被杨戬裹着被子抱在怀里，后者衣衫不整发髻散乱的，两人身上都带着未散尽的情yu味道，甚至丝被上还沾着不明液体……  
一时间也不知道是谁更尴尬了。  
“大圣身体无碍，胎息正常，只是情致起伏激烈一时气阻，真君可以放心了。”  
感情猴子只是爽过头岔气了。  
太上老君也松了一口气，刚见杨戬抱着猴子冲破门闯进来，红着眼神挡杀神佛挡杀佛的拼命架势，心头还真是一瞬间过了千百种可怕的预想。  
诊完脉，着童儿收了那些针包药囊，老君假咳几声捋着胡子掩饰尴尬，“只是，咳，只是这前三个月胎位不固，fang中之事，还是小心拿捏为度……”  
“只需忍过着前三个月，后面坤泽为拓宽产道，是可以……咳咳咳……”太上老君心里叫苦不迭，这叫什么事哟，这俩小崽子不知羞耻，他太上天尊的老脸还想要呢！  
“童儿，去取些安胎的丹药来。”  
杨戬脑子里嗡嗡的，他听不清太上老君交代了些什么，却偏偏听见那两个小童转身去取药时窃窃道：“二郎神平日里看起来清心寡欲的，没想到私下里竟这么不知分寸，可怜了大圣爷……”  
杨戬一张铁面在崩裂的边缘。  
孙悟空本来也是臊得很，可他看见杨戬这千年难得一遇的窘迫模样，顿时就忘了自己的难堪，心里乐的不行，一出兜率宫的大门就忍不住拍着杨戬的胸脯哈哈大笑起来。  
“你当时，哈哈哈哈你当时是不是都吓萎了？”  
“都跟你说了没事，俺老孙的孩儿哪有这么不济！”  
见杨戬还是铁青着脸，孙悟空也意识到这回是害真君大人丢脸丢大发了，总算生出些愧疚之意来：“真生气了呀？”  
杨戬回过神来，对上猴子含着笑意的清澈眸子，才恍然从方才百般情绪中解脱出来。  
除了标记孙悟空那一次，他真是许久没这样心情大起大落过了。又悔又怕，又急又气，又羞又恼，更多的，却是劫后余生般的庆幸暗喜。  
还好猴子无事。  
“诶，”孙悟空戳一戳他的脸颊，“行了行了算我对不住你，别气了吧？”  
“本君生什么气。”杨戬面无表情，“反正这一桩桩大事小事，本君都给你记下了，早晚都是要好好算总账的。”  
“总账……什么总账？你心眼也忒小了吧！”  
杨戬冷哼一声。

 

——

——

 

 

三个月平稳度过，在孙悟空又一次不知死活的招惹杨戬之后，总算到了算总账的时间。

“这金箍棒用来拓宽产道确实方便，嗯？”  
“不行了……哈……”孙悟空双手被捆仙锁绑在床头，握紧又松开，“不要……不要弄了……”  
“本君同金箍棒哪个好用？”杨戬缓缓抽动着xue里露出的半截铁棒。  
“你好用！哈……你好用！呃啊——”金箍棒被猛然抽离体外，强烈的摩擦带来的快////感让他绷紧身子挺起腰，却因为分//身被红绸缠缚着不得发泄，反而后xue因为失去堵塞和因gc而绞紧的肠道挤出大股积蓄的透明液体，se情到了极致。  
“你给我解开……”  
“身寸多了对身体不好。”杨戬面不改色的掰开他的腿把昂扬巨//物顶在泛着艳红的小口处缓缓顶入，“家规好好背了没有，第一条是什么？”  
“狗屁家规……哈……杨戬小儿……你再不要脸……孙爷爷、啊啊啊……”  
“家规第一条，是什么？”  
“别再深了！混蛋三眼怪……你顶到俺孩儿了啊啊啊啊！”  
“本君提醒你一次，第一条，在家在外，对本君该如何称呼？”  
“鳖孙王八蛋！……哈啊……牲口……呜！不要……”孙悟空没能嘴硬到底，被蚀骨的快感折腾崩溃了，“我错了……夫君……好夫君、呃、好哥哥，放过我吧……”  
“接着背，第二条是什么？”  
“杨戬！”孙悟空要被他玩死了，“你杀了我，俺老孙不活了！”  
杨戬没忍住笑出来，一眨眼解开了孙悟空身上的束缚，搂进怀里帮他纾解胀痛的前端。  
等尖叫着身寸出积蓄的白zhuo，疲累感袭来，孙悟空也不顾自己一身狼藉，阖上眼一会儿便靠在杨戬怀里沉沉睡去。


End file.
